


Control

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Sex, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye





	Control

Leo was in a mood; one that had been going on for well over a week. Though he did his best to conceal it, Raph knew him well enough to see through his schooled expression. There was extra tension in Leo’s muscles, stiffness in his stance, his words were sharper than usual, and above all else, he hasn’t been ‘in the mood’. 

Mikey and Don didn’t seem to notice but they weren’t as intimately connected to Leo as Raph was. 

This particular hour, Leo usually sat in the dojo and dedicated the time to meditation but Raph could sense that his mate was far from achieving inner peace. He also wasn’t sleeping well at night and his restlessness was keeping Raph awake as well.

Raph couldn’t blame Leo for feeling stressed. There was unrest in the city and Leo felt that it was his duty to set it right. If it were nothing more than petty crime, Leo would have left it to the city police but it was the Purple Dragons and Foot Clan fighting over left over Triceraton technology and that was too much for local law enforcement to handle. 

Every time there was a report of a cop or civilian death, Leo took it as a personal failure. “We brought the Triceratons here in the first place. It is our responsibility to make sure their weapons are out of the hands of criminals.”

He knew he was placing his family in danger each time they went out to face Karai or Hun. It wasn’t helping him that they relied so heavily on his leadership or that Raph questioned him at every step. 

Raph walked over to where Leo was sitting and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Come on.”

Leo opened his eyes and looked up. “I’m meditating.”

“You and I both know that’s not true,” Raph’s glared down at Leo. “Now get up and come with me.”

Leo’s eyes narrowed and for a moment Raph expected a long winded argument but Leo stood and indicated that he would follow Raph. With a slight nod of his head, Raph turned and led Leo towards the bathroom. 

“I’ve already showered,” Leo practically snapped. 

“We’re not going in here for a shower.” Raph grabbed Leo’s hand and dragged him into the bathroom. He pushed Leo up against the wall and looked him in the eyes. “You stay here while I get things ready.”

“I don’t like your tone,” Leo growled. “You don’t tell me what to do.”

Raph bit his tongue and turned towards the bathtub to turn on the water. When the temperature was hot but still bearable, Raph pushed in the stopper then added bath salts and oils to the water. The scent of lavender and vanilla quickly filled the small room as the mirror fogged over. 

Leo stood against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. “I’m not getting in there.”

“You don’t have a choice,” Raph glared at Leo, over his shoulder. 

In an act of defiance, Leo turned to leave but Raph was up and on him in a second. 

With his superior size and strength, Raph soon had Leo up off the ground and managed to force him into the tub. “It’s too hot,” Leo complained and tried to get out but Raph pushed him back down. 

“Shut up and stop squirming,” Raph pushed Leo down then moved to kneel down at the head of the tub, behind Leo. “Lie back,” Raph ordered, pulling Leo back so that everything but his head was submerged. 

Dipping his hands into the water, Raph ran his hands along Leo’s shoulders then down his arms. He repeated the process, feeling the tension start ease from Leo’s shoulders with each stroke. 

Leo let out a deep sigh, finally giving in. 

Raph brought his hands up and began to massage Leo’s temples, eliciting a deep moan from the leader. Even though Leo was starting to relax, Raph could see that he still held a great deal of tension. So Raph got up and joined Leo in the bath, sitting at his feet. 

Raph lifted Leo’s foot, but not enough to bring it out of the water, then dug his thumbs into the rough skin on the sole. He worked the pressure points, applying just the right amount of pressure to several key spots. 

Leo just lay back with his eyes closed, occasionally moaning as Raph worked him over. 

After about half an hour, Raph stood up. “Come on.”

“Are we done?” Leo griped, telling Raph that although he was relaxed he was far from tension free. 

“No,” Raph answered, reaching down to help Leo up. 

With an annoyed sigh, Leo accepted Raph’s hand up. 

Raph toweled Leo off then himself before opening the door, allowing a cool burst of air to enter into the steamy room. Grabbing Leo’s hand, Raph dragged Leo to their room. He placed a yoga mat on the floor then indicated for Leo to lie down. 

Leo rolled his eyes and let out another sigh of frustration but didn’t argue as he did as directed. 

Raph grabbed a bottle of massage oil then sat down at Leo’s head. After coating his hands with the oil Raph started to rub Leo’s back and neck, dipping his fingers as far as he could under the carapace. He worked on Leo’s shoulders then made his way down his arms. 

Once Raph had worked the tension out of Leo’s upper half, he got up and moved around to Leo’s legs. He worked every inch of flesh that wasn’t covered by Leo’s shell, earning himself an occasional moan. 

“Flip over,” Raph ordered, grabbing a pillow for Leo’s head. 

Leo situated himself on his carapace and Raph repeated his process, starting at Leo’s neck and shoulders then moving to his legs and finishing with his feet. By the tranquil look in Leo’s eyes, Raph could see that all of his work was finally starting to make a dent in Leo’s tension. In fact, he looked to be completely relaxed and in a trance. 

Raph slid his hand back up Leo’s leg along his inner thigh and Leo’s legs parted in response. Grinning, Raph continued to move his hand upward and when his fingers reached Leo’s entrance Leo’s tail didn’t even twitch. 

The ring of muscles gave no resistance to Raph’s well-oiled finger and a gentle exhale of breath was the only reaction Leo had to the intrusion. Leo’s body adjusted quickly so Raph added a second finger, keeping his eyes fixed on Leo’s face. 

Leo turned his head to lock eyes with Raph’s. His lips parted in ecstasy and his eyes were glazed in tranquil bliss, eliciting a churr of desire from Raph. 

Leo’s eyes stayed fixed on Raph’s while Raph moved over him and positioned himself between Leo’s legs. 

After a few pumps Raph place his tip at Leo’s ready hole and with a solid thrust pushed inside. Leo churred but otherwise stayed relaxed. Keeping his eyes locked on Raph’s, Leo heaved out his breath with each gentle thrust.

Slowly, Leo’s arms came up, his fingers trailing up along the groves of Raph’s taut muscles and locking behind Raph’s neck. Then he pulled Raph down into a deep but gentle kiss. 

They stayed locked together as Raph continued to thrust. Leo’s inner walls would occasionally tense up around Raph, the frequency and tightness gradually increasing as Leo neared completion. 

After all their years together, Raph could read when Leo was about to finish and prided himself in being able to bring Leo to orgasm without having to result in pumping Leo’s cock. 

Leo’s body tensed and Raph broke the kiss just as Leo rolled his head up and arch his back to moan out his release. The tightness lasted for only a moment before Leo’s ass gently pulsated around Raph’s cock. With shallow thrusts, Raph pushed in deep to bring himself to quick completion. He managed to gasp out Leo’s name around the churrs as he emptied his load. 

He slid himself in and out of Leo a few more times in long steady strokes as he rode out the last of his orgasm. Leo’s body fell limp underneath him and he lay there, looking up at Raph as his chest heaved with each breath. 

“Now my body feels like lead,” Leo mumbled softly. 

Raph chuckled as he slipped free of his lover, “My goal was to get you to relax.”

“Really?” Leo chuckled. “I thought your goal was to have sex.”

Raph grinned and shrugged his shoulders, “Added bonus.”

“Thank you,” Leo slowly blinked his eyes. “I hadn’t even realized how much tension I was carrying around.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Raph said, nuzzling Leo before he stood. He lifted Leo and carried him over to lie down in the hammock. Their bodies pressed together in the comfortable cocoon and Raph curled up on top of Leo. “Let me take control in this one area,” Raph kissed the top of Leo’s head. “I’ll take care of you.”


End file.
